


Yes, I'm sure.

by Summerbreaze



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Consentual aft pounding if you will, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerbreaze/pseuds/Summerbreaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor has a request.<br/>Drifts a little taken back, but with some persuasion, he will happily oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So I'm fairly new to the smut writing game, but I LOVE this pairing and I've never really read one quite like this (If you know of one, feel free to share it)  
> But yea, my attempt at some drift/percy rough loving <3

Perceptor walked down the corridor of the Lost Light towards his and Drifts shared habsuite. He nervously fiddled with his fingers, speeding up his walk ever so slightly. Tonight, he was going to ask. He had no clue why he wanted this so badly, but he knew this feeling would not go away. Not until they at least gave it a try. So he had made up his mind and poor Drift had no idea what was coming. Perceptor could only hope that his mate was in the mood.

He stopped at the door, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then keyed in the code. The door slid open, and there was Drift.  
His beautiful curves accentuated with the way he was bent over the desk, straightening up some data pads. The light reflecting off the clean, white and red plating, shining so distractingly that Preceptor hardly noticed Drift turn and say hello to him.

"Hm?"

"I said hey Percy" Drift said with a bright smile. "How was your shift?" 

Drift walked over and gently took Preceptors face in his hands, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. Preceptor placed his hands on Drifts waist and leaned his head into the kiss.

“It was fine” a slight pause to pull back and smile at Drift. “And how was your day darling?”

If Perceptor was nervous a few minutes ago, he’d forgotten all about it.  
Drift had a way of making all his worries melt away with just the sight of that one of a kind smile. 

“Eh, not bad. Kinda quiet actually. Mags and Rodimus only argued twice today, which is nice.” He rolled his eyes, and put his hands around Perceptor and pulled him close. 

"Oh well at least theres that" Percy said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I feel like a 'Referee' with the way they go at each other." Drift moved in and placed a soft kiss to Perceptors lips.

“Enough about them, you said you wanted to talk?”

Oh. Right. Now Preceptor was nervous again.

“Yes Drift. If you don’t mind, why don’t you have a seat?” 

Drift gave a worried look as Perceptor waked him to the berth and gestured for him to sit down. “Nothing to worry about dear. Honestly, it's to do with...well, interfacing.” Perceptor tried to reassure him, but it really only made him more uneasy.  
“Okaay… Well, lay it on me” Drift said with a small smile trying to sound enthusiastic.

Preceptor took a deep breath and looked at Drift in the eyes and said  
“I want you to ‘face me…as Deadlock”


	2. Chapter 2

“You….. you what?” Drift asked, almost a whisper, not entirely sure he heard correctly .

“I would very much like to interface with you, as if you were Deadlock…"

Okay, so he had heard correctly. 

“Percy, I don’t think you want that“

Was Perceptor crazy? He has no clue what he is asking for. 

“Of course if it makes you uncomfortable we can forget I even said anything, Im sorry… I don’t know what I was thinking” Perceptor rushed, then turned his head away. Did he really just say that? 

Drift wasn’t one to admit it, but he was still haunted by his past, almost every single night. Bad recharge feedback of blasting the auto brands off of his enemies… he often wondered if they would be his friends now. Would they have also believed in Rodimus and came along on their quest. Maybe they would sit together at Swerve’s and have a drink. If they had lived, would they have gotten along?   
Now that he thought about it, it would probably be easy for him, to just slip back into Deadlock. Let loose and give in to those desires he tries so hard to keep in check. 

“Percy, its not that I’m uncomfortable.” Drift said, still talking in a whisper.  
Perceptor looked back over at him. “I just don’t think you understand what you’re asking for” 

Well at least Drift didn’t seem mad at him, which was good. But he was pretty sure he knew exactly what he wanted. Of course nobody would expect it from the quiet science nerd, face always buried in his projects, hardly socializing, but the vanilla sex life was just not enough for him.

“I…I think I do-“

“Perceptor. I’ll hurt you. Theres a difference between wanting to get a little rough, and wanting….. him. If you want to try some kinky stuff, I’m there for that, thats fine, anything you want Percy” Drift stood up and took a few steps towards Perceptor, who seemed to be still trying to process what Drift had said to him.

“Anything I want?" Percy asked  
“Of course babe” Drift took both of Perceptor's hands in his and placed a soft kiss to the back of Perceptor’s knuckles. 

Perceptor thought about it for a minute. The reason he asked for Deadlock, and not just something a little bit more in berth, was because he wanted to be intimate with Drift. All of Drift. And he knew that as much as Drift tried to hide it, he still had all that Deception energy bottled up inside him. He tried to meditate it away, but Perceptor spends a great deal of time with Drift and he could always tell when something was off. His plating held in a little too tightly, fidgeting, pacing, wandering eyes, unable to focus on one task. Almost as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Perceptor had also spent a decent amount of time around Decepticons, and he was able to tell immediately the first time he saw that dangerous glint in Drift’s eye. He didn’t say anything, because for the most part Drift had done an amazing job at hiding it, which meant he obviously didn’t want it commented on. Perceptor just happened to be overly…perceptive. 

“What I want… is Deadlock.”  
Drift let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, gripping a little tighter on Perceptor’s hands. Every time Perceptor said that name, Drift’s temperature rose.

“Perceptor” he said, a little firmer now. “You’ve got no clue what you’re saying, okay? I want to make you happy, in any way that I can, but you’re not gonna be happy with the results of this. Even if it seems like you might now. Please, don’t do this”

Drift was saying no, but Primus did he really want to say yes. But the last thing he wanted was to hurt Perceptor.

“I want you to understand something, sweetspark” Perceptor said, gently pulling his hands away from Drift’s. He turned away from Drift, trying to find the right words to say.

“As I’m sure you know, I’m not the kind of mech to jump into something head fast without first doing the proper research. I run tests, then run them again and read every piece of literature on the subject to come to the most accurate conclusion possible.”

“I’m… not really sure I follow you.” Drift said and stepped closer to Perceptor again.  
Perceptor turned back around and looked at Drift. “I know who you were Drift. What you were.” A slight dim in Drifts optics, his head tilting slightly upward, defiantly.   
“There is no secret about it. You were very well known and not very subtle. You were brutal, unforgiving and quite thorough” 

Screams, the stench of energon splattered on his plating, the thick smoke from his blaster. Things Drift would NEVER be able to forget. Seeing the world through his red optics, walking through the halls with his head held high, striking fear into anyone who dared make eye contact. Things he never thought he would miss.  
All of it was coming back, rushing right to the front of his memories with every word Perceptor said to him. 

“I’m not afraid of you Drift, because I know you would never hurt me... and even if you did, theres not much that Ratchet can’t fix." Perceptor looked off to the side, trying to figure out what he could say to make Drift understand. 

“I want you to let go Drift”   
Drift lifted his lip in a snarl, his fang peeking through.   
“I trust you, more than anyone.” Perceptor moved in and placed a sot kiss to the side of Drift’s neck and whispered “Please Drift. Let me be with you. All of you. I promise we will be fine”   
Something snapped in Drift and he couldn’t hold back anymore. If Perceptor wanted this, he would give it to him. Drift grabbed Perceptor by the back of the neck, roughly pulled him in close and growled into his audio.   
“Time to play, Perceptor"


	3. Chapter 3

“Unf!”  
Perceptor was grabbed by the back of his neck and slammed up against the wall, chest first. Drift was on him immediately, forcing his entire body’s weight onto Preceptors back. He had a hard grip on the back of Preceptors helm, forcing the side of his face into the wall. Drift put his face in the crook on Preceptors neck and inhaled, then let out a shuddering breath. 

“Mmm. Frag, Preceptor. You smell…delicious” He said through his teeth. Keeping his faced pressed into Preceptors neck, he ground his panel into Perceptor’s, and a zing of lust shot through the both of them. 

“Drift, you- your voice.” Perceptor panted. Drift was growling out every word he said. A deep, rough almost animalistic bellow that surged through Perceptor’s frame, and went straight to his valve. 

“Oh Percy” Drift smirked against Preceptors neck cables. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know”. He brought up a hand and squeezed Preceptors cheeks turning his face towards his, just past the point of comfort. “I've got a modulator. See my voice was just a little too…intimidating for you autobots.” He pulled Perceptor into a sloppy wet kiss, forcing his tongue past preceptors lips, devouring him. Perceptor could feel the slight sting of sharp teeth on the soft metal of his lips.

“And Perceptor?” Drifts breathed out, pulling back. "My name. Isn’t. Drift.”   
Perceptor whined as Drift latched onto one of his throat cables, and he felt his fangs sink in, drawing energon. 

Drift groaned as he tasted the energon on his tongue, then he ripped Preceptor from the wall and threw him to the ground. 

Perceptor hit the floor so hard he practically bounced off of it, landing on his back. He looked up at Drift, who was standing there, just staring down at him. He had a dangerously hungry look in his eye and Perceptor had never been so turned on in his entire life. “D-Drfit?”

“Thats not my name. Don’t say it again…In fact, don’t say anything.  
Drift reached over and grabbed Perceptor by his upper arm and pulled until he was half sitting up.

“Get on your knees. Now”   
“Dri-“ *CRACK!*   
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK!” Perceptor was on his back on the floor again, scuff marks across his face where Dr-Deadlock had backhanded him.

An evil smirk crossed Deadlocks face when he saw lubricant seeping from Preceptors panel. The red mech let out a low moan and arched his back slightly off the floor. Deadlock sounded even sexier when he yelled in that incredible voice. Primus, hopefully he never turns the modulator back on.

“Get up!” Deadlock dragged Perceptor to his knees in front of him, and opened his panel. Deadlocks spike, already pressurized, sprang out right in Perceptor's face. It was considerably sized, mostly white with some red detailing along the ridges. Of course Perceptor had seen it before, him and Drift were intimate regularly, but the situation was decidedly different and the sight of it just made him a thousand times hotter. 

Deadlock put one hand on Preceptors helm and the other at the base of his spike.  
He pulled Perceptor closer and rubbed the tip of his spike across his closed lips.  
“Now be a good little autobot, and open up”. Perceptor didn’t have to be told twice.  
He opened his mouth and immediately Deadlock shoved his spike in far enough to tap the start of preceptors intake.   
Perceptor took it in with barely a grunt and went straight to work running his glossa along the underside of the spike, wherever it could reach. He moved his head slightly back then quickly forward again taking the spike down his throat. He did it again, then swallowed around the spikes head.

“Ooohh, Frag that’s good..” Deadlock stumbled back and hit the wall taking percy with him. He threw his head back, still keeping one hand on the back of Preceptors helm. The next time Perceptor went forward, Deadlock pushed his hand down and kept him there for a few seconds before allowing him to move back.   
“Good boy. Now suck”.  
Perceptor set up a rhythm, down, swallow, and back up. Who knew that Percy could suck a spike that well? Certainly not Drift. Perceptor had never been this enthusiastic with his mouth, but Drift wasn’t one to complain. 

Perceptor still felt the sting on his cheek, the burn from the bites on his throat.  
Deadlock’s hand pushing down on his helm, making him feel so small and owned was making him wetter than he’d ever been in his life. He opened his throat as much as he could and took Deadlock deep, lapping at the base and swallowing around the shaft.  
“Ughhh Frag! Nnn~ Perce” Deadlock growled and began to move his hips. He held Preceptors head in place and thrust in and out of that hot, waiting mouth at a brutal pace. Coolant tears started to build up in Preceptors eyes, but he didn’t stop moving his glossa, loving the taste of charge along Deadlocks spike, knowing he was close. 

Deadlock’s venting was shallow and irregular, letting out little grunts here and there. Then, his vents hitched and let out a snarl as he slammed Preceptors mouth down to the base of his spike and held him there. Perceptor groaned as he felt Deadlocks hot transfluid spurt down his throat and he swallowed every drop. After a few seconds Preceptors head was let go and he looked up at Deadlock, licking his way up the spike then pulling off.

Deadlock smirked and reached down grabbing Preceptor by his collar and dragging him up off the floor. He leaned in and kissed Perceptor again, a little less sloppy this time, but just as passionate. He dragged his fingers down Preceptors sides, scratching and denting the metal as his glossa tasted every inch of Preceptors mouth. Percy kissed back just as desperately, until Deadlock pulled away. 

The Swordsmech threw Perceptor over towards the berth.  
“Lie down, autobot. On your back. And stay quiet” 

Preceptor did as he was told, and silently laid down on his back on the berth. His spark beat increased significantly as he watched Deadlock walk over to the cabinet in the corner of the room. He couldn’t wait to see what what was next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Im working towards a promotion at work and my hours have gotten crazy. The next chapter will be full of good stuff and will hopefully be up with less of a wait. But anyway, thanks for reading <3

Perceptor had tried in the past. Tried to get others to give him what Deadlock was so graciously giving him now. But he always heard the same thing.  
“Are you sure Percy?”  
“Doesn’t that take all the fun out of it?”  
“I won’t hurt you Percy. You can’t handle that”

Hmph. If they only knew. His half hearted moans and the overloads that weren’t nearly as hard as the could have been. Everybody always underestimated Perceptor. I mean, sure he’s had a significant personality change since his near-death experience. It certainly takes a lot more to get him to open up, to get close to him. Not that many tried. 

Except Drift.  
Drift had tried. Since the very start, Drift had been taken with the scientist in a way Perceptor still didn’t understand. Perceptor thought he must have been misunderstanding at first. He figured that “Would you wanna go grab a drink?” meant ‘You look lonely and in need of pity’ not ‘I want to get under your plating’.  
It took a few attempts, but eventually he said yes, figuring that Drift must have been more lonely than he was to keep asking.

Drift had been a perfect gentlemen. Paid for Preceptors drink, found a nice, quiet table away from all the noise and chaos of overcharged-wreckers, and had a wonderful conversation with the scientist. Drift seemed truly interested in all Perceptor had to say, and that alone was enough to get the taller mech interested.

A few more nights like that, maybe a little too much engex, and they both ended up sloppily making out against the corridor outside Drifts quarters, Perceptor pinned to the wall with his arms held above his head in Drifts tight grasp. Then sloppily interfacing inside Drifts quarters, over and over Perceptor let Drift take him, with his spike, his fingers, his mouth until neither of them could even move. The next morning, they couldn’t bring themselves to say goodbye. They stayed in berth all day, tangled in a passionate mess of limbs and talking with each other in between, learning everything about the other…and the rest is history.

A loud banging sound startled Perceptor from his memories, and he looked over to see Deadlock still facing the now closed cabinet. He watched Deadlock slip something into his subspace and then reach down and close his panel, tucking his sated spike back inside. He heard a quiet mechanical sound then watched as the smaller mech held up his right servo and examined it. 

Perceptors spark skipped a beat

Deadlock had partially transformed his servos and now instead of his usual black digits he instead had long grey claws extending from his palm.

Perceptor sat up slightly trying to get a better look.  
“Um. Deadlock? How…how did yo-“

With all of his speed and grace, it took less than 3 seconds before the white mech was right next to the berth, gray claw wrapped around Preceptors throat, the sharp tips playing against the cables there.  
Perceptors optics went wide and he held his breath, afraid of making even the slightest movement. 

“I thought I told you. I don’t want to hear that pretty little voice of yours. Not. Yet.”  
Deadlock growled at Perceptor, face inches away as the claw slightly tightened its hold. “Now just lay there, quietly.” 

Deadlock pushed and Perceptors back hit the berth once more, his eyes never leaving Deadlocks. He started to breathe again as Deadlock released his throat cables, his venting quick and shallow. 

Deadlock worked his hands down Preceptors body, claw tips dragging and catching in his transformations seams and gaps in his armor. The scientist clenched his teeth, muffling his whimpers, afraid to make any noise at all, but slightly curious as to what Deadlock might do to him if he did. 

The (ex) con stood at the end of the berth, still maintaining eye contact with Perceptor, and he grabbed under the larger mechs knees and dragged the scientist until his aft was just at the edge of the bed. Preceptors hands instinctually shot out to grasp at something, trying to find support anywhere. When Deadlock stopped dragging him, he sat up on his elbows and stared into the white mechs optics, shuddering as a single claw tip traced the seams of his panel, that dangerous, hungry smirk never leaving Deadlocks face. 

Perceptor couldn’t help but let his helm fall back as Deadlocks palm rubbed against his hot panel, his valve leaking a continuous flow of lubricant behind the metal. Primus, Perceptor was more than ready but when he felt the sting of those claws digging into the insides of his thighs, leaving thin, shallow cuts and drawing energon, it took all of his control not to pop his panel right there. 

Deadlock got down on one knee, balanced himself with a servo on each side of the other mechs hips and drew his glossa in a straight line through the energon dripping down Preceptors leg. Unable to help himself, he sunk his teeth into the metal, leaving a trail of bites all the way up the inside of Preceptors thighs right to his panel. Then he moved over and did the same up Percy’s other leg.

The scientist twitched slightly and let out short gasping breaths at each bite, a surge of lust that he felt deep inside his valve at the harsh prick of those perfect fangs so close to the heat between his legs. He was dying to feel that glossa on him, inside him, but he didn’t dare move. No, he stayed perfectly still and let Deadlock ravage him, leaving behind bruises and carving up his legs with lacerations he knew would take weeks to heal, some leaving behind scars, marking him, claiming his as Drifts. The thought made his temperature spike again and he couldn’t help the needy whimper that escaped him when Deadlock dragged his teeth along the edge of Preceptors panel. 

"Open up, Percy. Let me see that tight little valve of yours” 

Perceptor picked his head back up and looked down at Deadlock, a slight defiant glint in his optics. The corner of his mouth twitched, his optics slightly dimming, watching, waiting to see what Deadlock would do. The scientist bit his lower lip and rolled his hips towards Deadlocks mouth, smiling inwardly when Deadlocks optics locked on his panel. “Make me”. 

Deadlock was visibly angry at first, and Perceptor had started to doubt his decision to disobey him, but then his eyes narrowed and his smirk widened. “Wrong answer”.

Perceptors optics widened, a high pitched yelp escaping his vocalizer as he felt Deadlocks hand on him. One on his hip, the other on his shoulder, and suddenly the scientist found himself face-down, bent over the front of the berth, his wrists held in a vice grip behind his back.

Perceptor looked over his shoulder and watched as Deadlocked reached into his subspace and pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs.  
Oh, how very interesting this will be. Unable to move, completely at the mercy of one of the wars deadliest decepticons, and Perceptor couldn’t bring himself to be nervous or scared at all. His body pulsed with excitement and anticipation as he felt those cuffs close around his wrists, the faint buzz through his frame before all movement was taken from him.

“Now, Lets try this again, shall we?”  
Deadlock watched Perceptor’s face as he tried to wiggle and move around in the cuffs. Ultimately failing, he let his helm fall down, cheek pressed to the berth. 

Deadlock moved to his knees again, and brought his hand down hard on Preceptors aft, watching the frame bounce against the berth. Percy let out a sound of surprise, then moan of pleasure as the pain set in, and suddenly the fact that he couldn’t move was actually sinking in. He had nowhere to go as Deadlock moved forward and licked up the front of his panel, hands grabbing his hips hard enough to dent. 

“Be a good boy, and open for me. Don’t make me hurt you again” Deadlock growled against Preceptors plating leaving a few more deadly kisses up his thigh. “Though you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you?” Deadlock let his claws dig into the seams at Preceptors hips and scrape against sensitive wires, his optics brightening when he heard the other mech let out a breathy whimper, then gasp as he pulled him back and placed his mouth to that panel again. The contrast was incredible, the warm moist mouth and the harsh burn under his hip plating. Perceptor couldn’t hold back anymore. He sent the command and his panel opened, his valve bared to Deadlock, vulnerable to anything he decided to do to him. 

Deadlock hummed appreciatively and moved in to place a wet sloppy kiss to the little node sitting at the top of Preceptors valve.  
“Good. Now we can really get started”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, heres another chapter. Sorry again for the wait, but I have to be inspired to write otherwise it comes out like crap. Anyway, I hope its okay <3

Perceptor was practically shaking. Lying on his front, unable to do anything but feel as Deadlock lapped at his valve. That wonderful, wet tongue gliding in and out of his achingly empty port. Primus, it felt incredible. Those deadly claws digging into his thighs as Deadlock held him close and the occasional nip to his node hurt just enough to make him whimper in pleasure at the dual sensations. 

Everyone assumed that Deadlock would be brutal in the berth, and while that may be true, he wasn’t completely spark-less. He absolutely loved the taste of Perceptor and he loved the sound and feel of his shy, reserved mech coming undone. 

“Moan for me, Perceptor” He murmured against the scientists opening, the vibrations making Perceptor dizzy, and he sighed in relief at finally being able to voice his appreciation. 

Perceptor could feel his lovers jaw moving against his aft as he thoroughly fragged him with his tongue. Groans and whimpers and ‘Oh, Frag YesYesYES’ spilled from the larger mechs mouth over and over at the dexterous appendage wriggling around, fragging him from the inside out.  
"Oh Primus, Deadlock, more!” He was panting, all of his vents forced open, his fuel pump hammering energon through his lines.

And then, the sensation disappeared. Perceptor heard a dark chuckle from behind him then a slight buzzing and he could feel his limbs again. His first movement was to push his hips back, praying for that wonderful glossa to touch his sensitive valve again, but Deadlock moved away, laughing again at Preceptors struggle. 

He left the cuffs on, but disengaged the stasis effect, so while Perceptor was still restrained, he could at least wiggle around in Deadlocks grasp. Which is exactly what the speedster wanted. He leaned forward and spared the valve a single, torturous lick, then back away again, replacing his tongue with 2 claw tips, gently grazing them along the soft folds. Percy groaned again “Deadlock…I need...*huff*” 

The ex-con continued to tease, leaning in now and again to lick up the center of that delicious valve in front of him. It was taking a decent amount of self control to keep him from burying his tongue right in and making a meal of him, but the squirming and needy sounds coming from the red mechs mouth were enough of an incentive to keep Deadlock away. 

“You wanna come, Percy?  
“Y-Yes! Oh Deadlock…yessss” He trailed off as wet warmth engulfed his anterior node again, the suction of those lips around the most sensitive part of his array making him tremble, but the pleasure left him just as quickly as it came.  
“I know you do” He leaned away again, this time standing up and over Perceptor, leaning in close to talk directly into his audio, grinding his closed panel against Preceptors bared valve.

“Here’s whats gonna happen, Autobot. You’re gonna beg. You’re gonna tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. Maybe, if you’re a good boy, and beg real nice, ill let you overload. Sound good?” 

“Yes! Please, PLEASE! Anything you want, Deadlock. Anything…Just, please…”   
Perceptor begged, and continued to beg as Deadlock teased at his valve with that tongue, drawing back each time Perceptor got close. 

“Oooh~ Yes, Please Deadlock. Its so good. So, so good.”

Deadlock reached his hands up Preceptors body, tangled his claws in the hoses at the scientists sides, and pulled. Hard. 

“AH! YES! More, please!” Percy practically shouted as the pain shot through him. He needed more. So much more. So he begged for it.

“Deadlock, please! H-Harder!”   
“What was that Percy?” Deadlock asked, smirking against the clenching port under his tongue.

“Harder! P-Pull harder, please…” He gasped out, vents working hard to expel the extra heat from his frame. He’s never been this hot in his life. He loved Drift with all his spark, but he dearly hoped that he would be willing to be Deadlock for him again. Soon. And he hasn’t even overloaded yet. 

Deadlock pulled on the hoses again, and Perceptor’s whole body jumped as he cried out. “Tell me what you need Perceptor” 

“Deadlock…Make it hurt! Please! Hurt me. Use me. Make me bleed. Anything you want…Please, just do it. Do it hard.” 

Deadlock chuckled again “Good boy, Percy” Then he finally shoved his face back into Perceptors valve. Perceptor was absolutely dripping and Deadlock licked and sucked like he was starving for it, like he’d never tasted anything more delicious than Percy’s valve in his life.   
And all the while he tugged on the hoses and dragged his claws down preceptors sides and dug into seams scraping at sensitive wires. He nibbled at preceptors node and roughly shoved 2 sharp claws into Preceptors valve.   
Perceptor cried out again, whining into the berth as Deadlock fingered him. He pumped those claws in and out, each thrust scraping slightly at the soaking wet walls of Preceptors tight, clenching port. 

The ex con sat back for a few minutes and just watched in awe at the desperate, writhing bot in front of him. His desire was mounting and when his panel pinged him to open, he let it. He couldn’t wait to get his spike inside that luscious valve.

He moved in, and again wrapped his lips around that little node, while he pushed his fingers in all the way in grinding his knuckles against the valve, tapping that ultra sensitive node that sits at the very back of the valve, and that was all Perceptor needed.

“YES! DEADLOCK!” Perceptor screamed as he came undone. Overloading so hard his optics went out and his vocalized failed him, mouth open in a silent scream as the pleasure surged through him. 

Deadlock didn’t stop sucking until Perceptor finally relaxed on the berth.


	6. Chapter 6

His vents were working harder than they ever had to expel all the heat from his frame. Primus - he’d overloaded, but still there was an indescribable amount of charge flowing through his systems, practically screaming at him for another release. Deadlock was still lazily lapping at his valve, bringing him down from his overload, but only succeeding at revving him up even more. 

“Primus” Preceptor whispered when he finally got his voice back. He tried to reach up and wipe the coolant from his forehead but was stopped by the cuffs he forgot he was wearing. He settled for just pressing his head to the berth and trying to gather his strength. There was no doubt in his mind that Deadlock was far from done with him.

Perceptor felt the other mech move away from his valve, finally allowing his charge to come down a little, but not very much. 

“Your so sexy Percy. I’ll never get tired of fraggin’ you” Deadlock growled low into Preceptors ear before reaching down and removing the cuffs from his wrists. Perceptor instinctively turned to his side and started to rub at his wrists once they were free, but Deadlock pushed him the rest of the way over and took both of Preceptors hands in one of his. 

“Move back” he ordered, and Percy did it without missing a beat. He pushed himself back on the berth until the other mech stopped him, watching with dark optics as Deadlock crawled into the berth between his legs. Percy’s chest heaved as he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths through all his vents. 

Deadlock pulled Preceptors hands above his head and cuffed him again. This time to a sturdy metal loop at the head to the berth. The ex-con kneeled on the berth and just dragged his gaze down the restrained mechs body, before reaching forward and stroking the scientists still bared, and very wet valve.

Perceptor inhaled sharply, lifting his hips slightly off the berth towards the teasing touch. “Now that you're all warmed up…” Deadlock pushed a single finger into preceptor as he spoke “we can really get started. Spread your legs Percy. Keep them nice and wide for me”. Perceptor did as he was told and opened his legs as far as they would go. He felt a slight twinge of humiliation from being so exposed, but that only added to his arousal. Deadlock pushed his finger in as far as he could, pulled all the way out until just the tip of his finger was left, then pushed roughly back in with a second digit. He kept them in there for a few seconds, just gently wiggling them before ripping them out and planting a hard wet slap to Preceptors valve.

The red mech cried out, pulled on his restraints, and for a split second, Deadlock just watched. When he saw Perceptor lift his hips again, he continued. He slapped the valve again before quickly pushing two fingers all the way back in. "You're not fooling me Percy. You act all quiet and innocent, but you need this. You need someone to slap you around don't you?" Deadlock reached up with his free hand and slapped Percy across the face, the opposite cheek from earlier, this time with his open palm.

Percy yelped, a wordless cry of pleasure and Deadlock let a small smile cross his lips. His two middle fingers moved fast and hard inside of Perceptor making the larger mech bounce on the berth, whimpering with each thrust of Deadlocks hand. Preceptors thighs pushed closed, the pressure between his legs too much for him to willingly keep them spread.

Deadlocks spike was begging him to just hold Perceptor down and frag him until he screamed his voice box raw, but he just kept slamming his fingers into the tight valve before him, wanting to see Percy overload a couple more times first. He wanted his timid little scientist to be weak with pleasure and by the time he was done with him, Perceptor wouldn’t know anything but Deadlocks name.

“Deadlock! I c -cant! Im going to…!” It was too much for him, his charge too high to withstand Deadlocks talented fingers, so he threw his head back and overloaded again, his frame arched and his body going completely taught.

“Frag - frag, oh - oh my…!” He gasped between panted breaths as Deadlocks hand never stopped inside of him, his fingers now curling upwards and dragging along dangerously charged nodes with each hard shove. “Your so hot when you come for me Percy. Just for me. One more overload and maybe i'll spike you, give you what I know you _really_ want” Deadlock never slowed his pace as he leaned forward and licked at Preceptors node again. _Frag_ but Percy really was delicious.

Perceptor’s cries were steady now, rising in pitch, his hips pumping to Deadlocks motions. “Oh! _Ohh~_ De-Deadlock!” Preceptors valve clenched down tight on Deadlocks still moving fingers as he overloaded once more, and before he even had a chance to rest, he felt Deadlock remove his fingers, and the hard press of the head of Deadlocks spike at his valve entrance.

Perceptor was panting fast, through all of his vents, and his vision went blurry with the pleasure at the stretch of Deadlock _finally_ pushing into him, completely filling Perceptor in one hard thrust. Deadlock was leaning over Preceptor with his elbows taking his weight on either side of the scientists chest; he was barely containing himself. Preceptors was just so hot and wet and _Primus_ he'd never fragged a tighter valve in his life.

The sound of the cuffs hitting into the wall with each thrust was drowned out only by the loud clang every time Deadlock slammed into Percy. “Yes…*huff* _Yes~_ Frag me” Perceptor managed to pant out between clenched teeth as Deadlock lifted himself up to his knees and pulled Perceptors lower body into his lap, never losing the force of his thrusts.

Perceptor was practically sobbing now, focused entirely on the thick spike hitting every single node inside his valve, shooting jolts of pleasure straight through his entire frame with each hard thrust. His hands clawed at each other and the wall, wishing that he could reach down and grab at his lovers hips as he was fragged through his berth.

Deadlock moved his left hand to Preceptors lower back to support him, then wrapped his right hand around Percy’s neck using the leverage to pump his hips that much harder. Deadlock had to offline his optics, he wanted this to last at least a little longer, but watching Perceptor thrash in pleasure below him was too much. The sounds coming from the scientist were almost enough to push him over, but he held himself back, grunting with each thrust as he fragged Percy through another overload.

His valve pulsed and the calipers rippled over Deadlocks spike as he thrashed through his release. “I…I cant, Oh Deadlock. Its too much! I can't take it!”

Deadlock leaned in close to Perceptors audial and whispered “Do you want me to stop?” Still slamming his hips into the deliciously wet valve.

“No! Don’t!” Preceptor yelped as Deadlock hit his ceiling node, over and over. “Frag me! Frag me harder!” He sobbed when he felt another overload building. It seemed impossible, he'd never overloaded this much in his life. He didn't think it was physically possible, but Deadlock made him so hot, that perfect spike pounding inside him, stretching him just the right way, Deadlocks grunts of pleasure, too much for him to handle.

“Deadlock, right there! Just like that- Oh yes! PleasepleasepleasepleaseYES!” The overload ripped through him, making him scream until his voice went raw. Deadlock slowed his thrusts, once, twice, a third time and he pushed all the way in and finally followed Perceptor into overload. “Mmmm…Frag, Percy” Deadlock gently thrust as he rode out his release. He looked down and noticed that Preceptors last overload had actually knocked him offline.

Drift smiled down at him, transforming his hand back, before reaching down and stroking Preceptors cheek gently, frowning at the scuff marks he had left. He reached up, un-cuffed his lovers hands, and gently lowered him back down to the berth.

“I hope thats what you wanted Percy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait.  
> One more chapter for this one guys.   
> Don't worry its already written, so once its edited ill throw it right up.   
> Thank you for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR ANGST
> 
> Please be warned that this is so angsty and fluffy.

Everything was black. Black and un-settlingly silent. He could feel the vibrations of a low idling engine next to him, or rather… under him? Where was he? 

Something moved below him, very slightly, before he felt a pressure on his back.

It seemed he was lying on his chest, on top of someone with an idling engine, who was now gently caressing his back. But why couldn’t he see anything?

Oh. Oh yes. 

Perceptor shuddered as he remembered the most intensely pleasurable evening of his entire life.  “You okay, Percy?”  He heard someone ask him. Drift. He would know that soft, soothing voice anywhere. Could probably pick it out in a crowd. So different than the one he used last night. 

Perceptor onlined his optics and looked down right into Drift’s. He smiled down at him, trying to find the proper words to say to someone who gave you more pleasure than you knew what to do with. It almost seemed like a dream, too good to be true. He was so grateful for Drift and he needed him to know. But, Drift seemed… upset. Did he not enjoy himself? Maybe Perceptor asked too much of him…

“I’m more than okay, Drift. I almost cant find the words to tell you how good I actually am.” He chuckled slightly. “I don’t recall ever feeling as amazing as you make me feel. So, thank you.” 

Drift looked away from him, tightening his grip on Perceptor, his arms now around the others’ waist. “Are…Are you sure? I…I don’t, I shouldn't have…” He let out a harsh sigh and just ducked his head into Preceptor’s chest.

Perceptor immediately reached for him, gently lifting his head back up and giving him a soft, genuine smile. “Drift, please don't feel badly about last night. It was everything I asked you- _begged_ you for.” He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Drift’s lips, wrapping his arms around Drift’s neck and turning them until they were on their sides, facing each other on the berth. Drift was making eye contact now, but still looked very unsure. “Drift, are _you_ alright? If what we did brought up any memories you'd rather have kept away, then _I_ am immensely sorry. I don't want to hurt you in any way.”

“Neither do I!” Drift nearly shouted. Perceptor’s optics brightened in shock but he didn't pull away. Drift wriggled out of his grasp and stood from the berth. “For Primus sake, look at yourself Percy!” Perceptor was a little shocked at the request, but he stood up and walked over to the mirror all the same. He _felt_ fine. Drift must have cleaned him up after he passed out because there were no traces of stickiness anywhere on is frame, but when he looked at his reflection, he understood what had Drift so upset.

He was covered, almost head to toe in deep scratches and Drift’s paint transfers. He had bandages over his inner thighs, his neck and a few small ones on his faceplates. 

“Oh” He said. It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to make Drift cringe. 

Perceptor reached down and lifted up one of the bandages on his thigh, hissing a little as it lifted to reveal 4 deep gouges from Drift’s claws, his plating was swollen around several bite marks and the inner side of the bandage was soaked with energon. It was not surprising considering everything he asked Deadlock to do to him. He felt a twinge of arousal at the though of being marked by his dangerous lover. Very slowly, as he stared, all the pain started to come to him. First the wound he was looking at, then the rest of his legs and the ones on his neck. Finally he felt the ones on his face. It wasn't too bad, just like a dull throbbing, but he'd been through worse. He had a high tolerance for pain and his self repair was already at work. He resealed the bandage and instead lifted one of the small ones on his cheek. He saw a bright blue scuff, bruised and dented. He heard Drift let out a small whimper behind him and he re-covered it immediately

He re-set his vocalizer and turned away from the mirror to face his lover.

“Did you do this?” Perceptor asked, and quickly catching himself “The bandages, I mean” he re-phrased. 

“Yea, of course Percy. I couldn't stand to see you like that. Couldn't leave it…I'm surprised you didn't feel me cleaning you up. You were out so long I was about to comm. a medic" 

He moved closer and placed a tentative hand on Preceptor’s forearm, afraid to touch him too hard. He could barely live with himself knowing he was the cause of Perceptor’s current injuries. 

“I…I feel fine Drift. It’s, honestly, not that bad. My self repair will take care of most of this by tomorrow and I don't have a shift until tonight. I'll be in the lab by myself and most of the crew will be asleep. Nobody will even see it.”

“But, what if someone does? They wont believe us Percy. They'll think I…Oh Primus…”

Drift looked like he was going to be sick, and Perceptor needed to act _fast._

 _“_ Drift please, I need to know what I can do to let you know that this is alright. What we did was perfectly fine. It was between two consenting mechs. You didn't force _anything_ on me.” 

Drift pulled away from him again, moving across the room. “We didn't even have a safe word! What if I had gone too far? I wouldn't have known! I just threw myself at you…at the time it seemed like a good idea, I figured that’s what you wanted, but… once we finished, I could barely breathe when I saw you. I am so sorry Perceptor. I should never have done this…” Drift was on the verge of tears, Preceptor could see it in his optics. He rushed over and enveloped Drift in a tight embrace, leaning his head on his lovers shoulder. “I love you so much, Perce, I never wanted to hurt you” Drift hugged him back, still not too tight, but with more grip than before.

“I love you too, Drift, more than you know.” He lifted his head to look Drift in the optics “I will admit that it was possibly _not_ the best idea to engage in that type of activity without a safe word, but I did enjoy myself. You showed me more pleasure than I've ever felt, and I do hope you enjoyed yourself just the same. If that was a bad experience for you, Drift, I am sorry, and I will _never_ ask you for something like that again.” 

“Thats the thing” Drift said, looking at the floor again, but this time it was with embarrassment “I _did_ enjoy myself. A lot. More than i’d like to admit, truthfully… Seeing you like that was incredible. Your so beautiful when you get off, it’s addicting, and the way you were just begging me for more, Primus I don't think I would have been able to stop if you'd asked. That’s what worries me. I left that part of me behind, and it’s- I just-“ He stopped for a moment when he realized he was rambling, and took a deep breath before continuing “I guess I'm afraid I’ll loose control, and I _can't_ go too far with you. You're my life Percy. I don't know what I’d do if I pushed you away.” 

Perceptor cradled Drift’s head in his hands “You- just the way you are, you are more than enough for me Drift. I don’t need you to be Deadlock ever again. Our interfacing life is perfect, just the way it is. I appreciate you taking such good care of me. You are more wonderful than I ever could have imagined.”

“I need to make it up to you Perce. What can I do?”

“Well, I can think of a couple of things…” Perceptor answered suggestively.

Drift smirked.

 


End file.
